chakrabattleofthetitansfandomcom-20200213-history
Here Come The Heroes!
"Here Come The Heroes" is the title of the second chapter of Chakra, Battle of the Titans. This chapter, as well as the ones following it, sets the story one year after the events of Chapter One. This chapter is speculated to be thirty-eight pages long. The wolves on the cover will be Cheetah, Inabe, Futatsu, Furie, Red and Dagger. Synopsis This begins one year after Ledňàček meets C.Y.. A pack of seven is chasing a smaller pack of three wolves. In the course of the chase a huge wolf, with a lynx-like appearance manages to catch a rear leg of a fleeing black and white wolf, thus scratching him and making him triple over. Next moment the red wolf is standing next to his victim and demands to be given a certain sword. It is revealed by the black wolf that the wolf’s name is Red. Begging for mercy, the black wolf stated that he does not have the sword, but Red does not believe him. He raises his paw to smack (ir presumably kill)his victim but is stopped by sudden appearance of Chakra Heroes. Standing at the top of a cliff C.Y. yells down to them, "How about an even match?!". The members of Red’s pack are frightened as they appear to have heard of the Heroes, but their leader orders them to stay and fight. And so the battle begins. The two sides are rushing at each other. The first one to make a move is Led, who slams the ground with his paw, making the whole area tremble. Red and his comrades are confused with such odd phenomenon, they do not connect the quake with Led. In the minute after the trembling stops Dagger, the huge Doberman female is caught by a wolf with orca-like markings. No harm is done to her apart from a surprising fact that she’s now all wet. Before the dog can stand up the figure of a slim wolf resembling a cheetah stands above her, warning her as if of the fact that water conducts electricity. The yellow wolf acts cocky, being sure he’s bigger than Dagger. But his judgement is soon brought down as the Doberman stands up. Suddenly the wolf puts on a cute face and asks if she would marry him. But Dagger runs away. Meanwhile a black and blue wolf attempts to attack a winged female wolf. Even though she shouts she doesn’t want to fight, he bounces at her. The female wolf leaps up and the next moment is flying above the ground, leaving two of Red’s minions astonished. Then, with flapping of her wings she creates a fairly strong windblow. In the minute of distraction caused by it, beige wolf suddenly jumps out and grabs the green wolf by the throat, making it freeze. He quickly releases him, and runs away. The green wolf is left completely terrified, when a huge brown figure approaches him from the back, offering his help to melt the ice. Red sees one of his subordinates fleeing and winning, with his butt on fire. He is then approached by vicious-looking C.Y.. She gives him a chance to retreat. Red accepts the offer rather reluctantly, but in the end gives the order to withdraw. The whole pack runs away. Then C.Y. comes to the black and white wolf to check if he’s alright. He thanks for saving him and his friends. The winged wolf, seeing that the black-and-white wolf was injured, healed his wounds by simply touching her paw on his scar. He thanks her, and, not knowing what to call her, she replied that her name was Motyl. She introduced all her other friends, the brown wolf being Kuma, the beige wolf being Hielo, the yellow wolf was called Cheetah, the black wolf Orca, and lastly Lednacek. C.Y. tells the small pack that they are the Chakra Heroes and they each had a Chakra. The black-and-white wolf said that his name was Inabe, and pointed to his comrades, a scarred female wolf Furie and a fat yellow wolf Futatsu.